cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Canukistan
Nation Information Imperial Canukistan is a growing, developing, and ancient nation at 1182 days old with citizens primarily of Amerindian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Imperial Canukistan work diligently to produce Silver and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Imperial Canukistan will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Imperial Canukistan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Imperial Canukistan allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Imperial Canukistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Imperial Canukistan will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. And it's pronounced as though the c were present (Canu''c''kistan) =History= 2006 Imperial Canukistan, a seriously reticent nation, was formed in mid-August 2006, however, due to government incompetence, civil war erupted soon after and a reformation was led by the Communist parties, succeeding in re-establishing a government on October 19 of the same year. For several months following the revival, the government structure shifted dramatically between types seemingly on a weekly basis to meet the needs of its fickle citizenry who couldn't make up their blasted minds. 2008 After a short economic collapse occurring sometime in April2008, the communists re-established full control to the point that by early June, the party had practically gained Monarchic power over the country. However, corruption, embezzlement, and inefficiencies quickly grew to the point where trade began to falter and the nation's bills were ignored. A counter-revolutionary government overthrew the monarcho-communists on July 7. By the 28th, a democratic parliament was established. Unfortunately, in late August, another economic crash; rapid government corruption; global environmental problems blamed on the War of the Coalition; and widespread civil unrest allowed a totalitarian regime to overthrow the republic on September 9. A surprisingly benevolent oligarchy, economic reforms and trade agreements made by the new regime helped return the nation to order though the HDI had fallen considerably. During the final weeks of September, the Totalitarian government expanded its governing reforms aimed at improving the nation. The national treasury was split wide open, ending the hording virtually all previous regimes had enacted and investing heavily in technology and infrastructure (though taxes remained unchanged). In an attempt to both invite more trade and better Canukistan's international image, the People's Guerrilla Camps (a hold-over establishment since the initial Communist reformation) were demolished while harbours were constructed. This government seems to be doing an acceptable job, let's see how long it lasts. So much for that, October 3, the totalitarian government enters a period of 'transition', speculations made for the outcome usually involve a shrugging and question marks hanging over heads. The nation's long tradition of allowing citizens' protests to get way out of hand may be a reason governments never last that long. On the upside, Imperial Canukistan reached Second World status in that same month. On October 24, a republican government was declared by the Canuck leadership. Who knows where the country's headed. After a number of trade agreements are unceremoniously cancelled, the people found the republican government incompetant and petitioned for change. on Novermber 24th, the nation reverted back to communism, the people are happy apparently. And with December, the Communists prove to be excellent at re-establishing trade and expanding education, though they also increase military spending. 2009 2009 began with calls for the Party to again try to form a republic and so it was done. In early March the republic was overthrown by an MP that had previously been part of the Communist government. By late March the Communist Party had again developed into a totalitarian state. As the months passed various issues shifted the government's policies to socialist by late April and then to capitalist by late June, though it has resulted in a drop in the Imperium's HDI. On June 30, the government formed the Nulliance and opened its first university: The Antonius Research Academy. In July the capitalists started becoming unwieldy, they instituted reforms and new laws to better secure their total power over the people. On July 13 a civilian-led coup toppled the corporations and the leader of the revolution was installed as supreme dictator, but the capitalists staged another coup on August 3. Starting in August a number of Canukistan's trade partners began collapsing into anarchy or otherwise cutting off trade. The recession and loss of goods led to rioting, necessitating the additional employment of PMCs in the nation to maintain Corporate control. Although new trades were established, the PMCs have remained to command the population. By late September the recession was over. In mid November Canukistan's trade had recovered just as again its partners began breaking off ties, bringing another recession. The future political consequences are unseen. 2010 2010 saw the re-establishment of trade partners, however the recession continued, further reducing the citizens' imcome. Mass movements convinced the Corporatocracy to reform into a more democratic entity on January 13, however this did not satisfy the masses.